


The Fall of the Timelords

by baskerville



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskerville/pseuds/baskerville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his regeneration taking place, Sherlock decides he'd rather die forever, than become someone else, and leave the life he's come to love so dear, behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of the Timelords

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I wrote in response to this post on tumblr: http://sherlock-has-the-tardis.tumblr.com/post/55207790773/a-life-in-the-clouds-i-stared-at-this-for-five
> 
> It's mainly for my own feels. It was meant to be a bit shorter but yeah, here you go.

"You don’t understand John. I’m not who you think I am." Sherlock’s eyes watered from upon the roof, threatening to spill over. He was gasping, and could barely breathe. Sighing gently, he swallowed a sob, tossing the phone to the side. 

The subtle sound of his comrade’s voice could still be heard from the receiver as John looked up to watch. 

“I’ve got to put an end to this, once and for all… Doing this, should work." Sherlock said to himself. Arms spread, he took a shakey breath as the regeneration process began. This form’s time had come, but he hadn’t any intentions of giving any other form a chance. He wouldn’t be the same anymore, and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to leave. So many times before, he had to change, and leave behind the person he was, while still being himself. It was a mistake, coming here, settling down in London in this form. All of it. A mistake from the first step. He’d hid the TARDIS, rid himself of his sonic, and tried to live as a normal human. Though it was true that his intelligence was always something that made him stand out, Sherlock dealt with the judgement. The cruel, teasing words. He knew humans could be cruel, and accepted it. What made it worth while, was, the day he was just about to go back to his TARDIS, a comrade of his had introduced him to one, John Watson. It turned his life around, and for the first time in so long, made him happy. But with his friends in danger, and the regeneration process beginning, he wasn’t quite ready to rid himself of this form. So instead, this was his last chance. If he could no longer live on, as Sherlock Holmes. As the world’s first, and only Consulting Detective of London. The title he’d built from scratch for himself, and learned to love; he didn’t want to be anything else. 

The glowing, gold aura, surrounded him, and as he leapt, he whispered a voiceless apology to John. He knew it was a nightmare to watch your best friend fall, and crash like this, but Sherlock assured himself that, if he would’ve explained, John would indeed understand. Eyes opened to the last second, just before everything went black, Sherlock heard the droning cry of his name. 

As the form hit the cold concrete below, and everything went black. The last thing Sherlock recalled seeing was John Watson himself, grabbing him, pulling him onto his lap. There must have been blood everywhere, because the army doctor had some on his cheek. Dreary, and only one heart beating now, Holmes looked up at Watson. His Watson, and gave a shy smile, the tears pouring uncontrollably from his face. He couldn’t move, he could barely breathe. The gold splash about him, growing stronger, he was about to die during a regeneration. This would, finally be the end. 

“Sherlock, why?" John ground out, teeth gritted as he withheld gross sobs, both arms wrapped around his friends limp body. “Why are you glowing? I-…"

“Because… I’m not Sherlock Holmes." Just speaking alone hurt him, and some blood trickled from his lips along with the words, “I… am The Doctor. Last of the Timelords, and the only survivor of Gallifrey." A brutal cough attacked the curly haired man’s lungs, and he cringed in pain. 

John, who’s eyes grew wide, shook his head. “You’ve gone mad… You’re suffering from the fall and blundering about your mind in an attempt to explain things…"

Breathlessly now, Sherlock’s eyes focused and unfocused on John’s face, before finally fading to black. His only working heart stopped beating now, and the aura seemed to be blown away with the passing wind. 

That day, the Hero of Gallifrey. The last of the Timelords. The Universe’s Ultimate soldier, took his last breath. Dying now, not as his title of ‘The Doctor’, but the World’s Only Consulting Detective- Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
